


Not a Single Drop

by F_banana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Love, Love Poems, M/M, Prose Poem, season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_banana/pseuds/F_banana
Summary: Based on an AU by queen_egotist where Victor is the king of the North Wind, the god of snow, and Yuuri is a mortal man and Victor's bride. The god's mother is not keen on Yuuri, so she gave Yuuri a tea that erase his memories of Victor and his realm.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queen_egotist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_egotist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Only Blooms at Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558602) by [queen_egotist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_egotist/pseuds/queen_egotist). 



There is nothing you can do to test me. Eventhough at first I want to run away, I end up loving him more and more each day, just like a snow that thickens until the very end of winter. And just like the sun shining in the spring that melt the snow all the way, I believe I can fade his pain away. I will do all the things to make him happy and bright; I will do something to fill him.  
There  
is  
no  
single  
drop  
of that slank  
that can erase  
my love  
for  
him.


End file.
